Domesticated household animals, such as dogs, cats or other pets, are restrained and controlled by a leash held by a user. However, since conventional leashes are only connected to a neck collar, these connections may not provide enough control over the animal. The collar may be loosely fitted around the animal, the animal may be more aggressive in nature, or act more aggressive when exposed to various stimuli, such as other nearby animals or loud noises. Furthermore, conventional leashes and collars may choke or otherwise apply undesirable forces to a neck of the animal.
Various harnesses have been developed that can be attached over an animal. These body harnesses provide an owner with greater control when attached to a leash since the harness is often connected around the neck and torso of the animal.
However, such harnesses can be cumbersome to attach to animals, especially animals that are prone to a lot of movement.
The subject invention solves the problem of the prior art by providing a device that can be used with existing strap leashes and collars to easily form and maintain a stable animal harness. This invention allows an owner to easily attach and remove this harness assembly to an animal with a few simple movements.